


pour it up.

by kyxtani



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyxtani/pseuds/kyxtani
Summary: all i see is signs, all i see is dollar signs.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. pour it up.

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is song baised  
> ! pour it up by Rihanna 
> 
> \- If you are struggling with mental health here are some numbers you can contact for help, please know that you are not alone and that it gets better.  
> Childhelp National Child Abuse Hotline -- 1-800-422-4453 (Crisis Hotline For Teens)  
> YouthLine -- Text teen2teen to 839863, or call 1-877-968-8491 (Crisis Hotline For Teens)  
> National Domestic Violence Hotline -- 1-800-799-7233 (Domestic Or Sexual Abuse Hotline)  
> The Trevor Project -- 1-866-488-7386 or text START to 678678 (Hotline For The LGBTQ+ Community)  
> SAMHSA National Helpline – 1-800-662-4357 (Drug Or Alcohol Abuse)  
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline -- 1-800-273-8255 (Mental Health And Suicide Hotline)  
> Crisis Text Line -- Text Hello to 741741 (Mental Health And Suicide Hotline)
> 
> \- You are not alone - We love you - They love you - You matter -
> 
> \- This chapter is a little background before the real story! The next chapter should be up tomorrow or Saturday :) ily.

...

Iwazumi stepped out of his lumazine and put his hands in his pockets, he looked around him and noticed the mass amounts of cameras around him. No matter how many times this has happened to him, he just couldn't get used to it. Why would you chase people around with a lens and microphone for a job? Stupid and pointless. 

He took his right hand out of his pocket, pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Then with his left hand he pulled out a cigarette and passed the half empty pack to his bodyguard who was currently stood behind him. He lit the stick of tar and proceeded to smoke it while walking to the entrance of the strip club he had originally planned to come visit. His blazer flowed behind him as he walked, his hair also flowed gently in the wind. Thus making the lights on the cameras flicker as people took plenty of photos.  
'Where's your girlfriend?'  
'Mr Iwazumi are you single?'  
'Can you confirm the rumors about yours and Liana's break up?'  
'Is she back in Italy?'

The questions made Hajime roll his eyes and lower the sunglasses that were currently sat on the bridge of his nose. "My personal life has nothing to do with the media, I suggest if you still want a job and pay to put food on your families dinner table, you should leave." He pushed his sunglasses back up his nose and opened the door to the club, his bodyguard staying a few steps behind to make sure the hoard of fans and news reporters had left. 

When Iwazumi stepped into the club he immediately walked over to the booth he had rented out for him and his friends. The lights from the dancefloor shone brightly on his shoes as he strode over to the group of men waiting upon his arrival. Many men and woman drooled over the sight of Iwazumi, not only was he famous but he was one of the best looking men in town. 

"Always arriving fashionably late Zumi," one man with blonde hair and two brown stripes spoke.

"Shut up Kyotani, not my fault people follow me everywhere." Iwazumi replied as he sat next to his other friend with black hair. 

"We got your drink," someone told him from across the table,

"thanks Makki," Iwazumi praised. 

"I payed for it you should be thanking me," the biy next to him snarled.

"Thank you, Mattsun." 

Mattsun grumbled. "Doesn't sound as good the second time you say it."

"Whatever." Iwazumi rolled his eyes once more and placed his sunglasses on the table, then putting his finished cigarette into the ashtray placed on the table. 

The four boys shared a 'cheers' before downing their drinks and turning their heads towards the woman spinning and dancing on poles. 

"Mattsun," Makki whispered

"The fuck do you want." Mattsun mumbled back.

"Bet I can take one of them home before you." Hanamaki smirked at his friend.

"2,000 yen." 

"Deal." 

Hanamaki and Mattsun made their way over to the stages and threw their dollar bills at the wide range of dancers.  
Iwazumi turned his body to his last friend at the table who had his eyes trained on the ceiling. 

"See anything interesting up there Kyo?" 

His friend made a fake 'haha' like sound and looked to Iwa who was already staring at him. Tani seemed to have something on his mind. 

"What you thinking about?" Iwa asked, genuinely concerned for his mate.

"You remember Yahaba from High School, don't you?" 

Iwazumi nodded, signaling for him to continue. 

"I slept with him the other night." Kyotani rubbed his face with his palms, frustrated. "I can't get him out of my head, it was a one time thing and I can't stop thinking about it." 

Iwazumi snickered which resulted in Kyotani lightly punching him in his right shoulder. 

"Bokuto," Iwa spoke to his bodyguard, "go get us refills on our drinks while I talk to Kyotani about this please." 

Bokuto nodded in reply and walked towards the bar.

"You still have his number right?" Iwazumi grabbed his friends phone and unlocked it, scrolling down the contacts list. 

"Yeah but don't scroll too f-" 

Iwazumi shushed him when his eyes landed upon a contact in Kyotani's list. 

"You had his number and didn't tell me?" 

"Zumi listen I-" 

Iwazumi didn't listen to his friend and clicked on the contact he had been wanting for years and called it. The phone rang for a few seconds before going to voicemail, Iwazumi grunted and threw the IPhone 12 back to his friend. Bokuto walked over a few seconds after his boss' tantrum and put the tray of drinks and shots on the table. The black haired male grabbed 4 shots and downed then straight away, thinking that if he drank them fast enough his anger would slowly fade away. Iwazumi's phone buzzed in his pocket. 

"I sent his number to you," Kyotani grumbled and took two shots; also angry because his friend wouldn't let him explain. 

Iwazumi threw his credit card on the table and stood up, "pin's on the back, it expires at 10am tomorrow Cinderella." He clicked his fingers and Bokuto stared walking over to the door, "spend my money wisely, I'm going to find my Disney princess." Both men laughed at the joke. 

Iwazumi walked over to the door Bokuto held open for him and stepped outside. 

"Take the night off Bo, I'm going to his house in an Uber." 

"Alright Hajime, see you tomorrow," 

"Take tomorrow off too, see you next week." 

"Oh, okay." Bokuto jogged to the blacked out limo and got in the back, telling the driver that Iwazumi was heading somewhere and to take him straight home.

Iwazumi unlocked his phone and clicked on the number Kyotani had sent to him and listened as it rang.

"Hello? This is Oikawa speaking," 

"Toru, it's me." 

"Iwa-? B-But you haven't spoke to me since High School." 

"And I deeply regret not speaking to you, may I come over?" 

The man sighed from the other end of the call, "I'll come and get you," 

"Okay, I'm at-" 

"I already know, you're trending on Twitter." The call then cut off and Iwazumi was left to wait for Oikawa.

...


	2. pour it up.

...

Iwazumi sat on the curb as he watched Oikawa's light blue BMW drive down the road. 

"Get in." 

Iwa got into the passenger seat of the sports car and buckled up his seatbelt. He turned to Oikawa and saw that his jaw was clenched and his left hand that was gripping the gear stick looked white from him gripping it too hard. 

"How have you bee-" Iwazumi tried to spark up a conversation but he seemed to get cut off by an angry brunette.

"Don't think you can ignore me for years and expect to be on my good side," Oikawa sighed and turned his steering wheel with his right palm. "You ignored me for five years because you gained a little attraction on social media and only now you want to talk to me again?" 

Iwazumi stared at the man next to him, he was a complete different person. 18 year old Oikawa would never speak to him like this, "What has gotten into you?" Iwazumi spat at the taller. 

"What has gotten into me?! Oh Iwazumi you have some nerve asking me that." Oikawa removed his hand from the gear stick and placed it behind Iwa's head rest, leaning over to see where he was reversing his car. He took his keys out of the engine and placed one hand on the window sill and one on his knee. 

Iwazumi's eyes were still on Oikawa, he couldn't take them away. Oikawa looked...handome? "Can we go inside and talk about this?" 

"No." Oikawa pressed a button that locked all the doors and windows in his car, "we're gonna talk here so you can't walk away from me." 

"Fine," Iwazumi took a deep breathe, "I didn't talk to you because I was too busy.." 

Oikawa laughed sarcastically, "busy? For five FUCKING YEARS?!" 

"..Yes." 

"You are pathetic," Oikawa leaned over the console that was separating the two men and grabbed Iwazumi's chin, looking him in the eyes. "pathetic." Oikawa whispered again.

Iwazumi froze. Being this close to Oikawa made him imagine many things in his head, things he didn't want to think but couldn't help it. Iwa grabbed onto the hand that Oikawa had on his chin and removed it, smirking. "Do you know how good you look right now?" Iwazumi blurted.

All confidence that was shown on Oikawa's face vanished, he now looked flustered. "W-What you can't just say that!" Oikawa moved away from Iwa, ripping his hand away from Iwazumi's grip. 

"But I did say it Kawa," Iwazumi was now the one leaning across the console, moving himself to the man who was leaning onto the window, trying to get as far away as he could from Iwazumi in this tight space he had kept them both in. "I said it loud and clear." Iwazumi was now inches away from Oikawa's face. "I missed you a lot you know, I tried to call you a few years back but you blocked my number." His hand trailed along Oikawa's jawline and he ran his thumb along Oikawa's bottom lip. 

"I blocked you because you were being a selfish bastard." Oikawa mumbled and kept his eyes on Iwazumi's and chuckled to himself. 

"Did I really make you feel that bad, Toru?" 

Oikawa nodded slowly. 

"Well I'm about to make you feel a whole lot better." 

...


End file.
